


quicksilver blood

by elphabun



Series: a poem a day keeps the doctor away [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I made this sad, Poetry, Poetry for Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/pseuds/elphabun
Summary: Prompto, on himself.





	quicksilver blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of Prompto's dlc so I have a lot of feels about Prompto. Enjoy

stranger in a strange land called _home_  
blonde and bright and Niff and  
Lucian both and neither

monster blood, monster brand  
look through red eyes and see  
 _brotherfatheryou_

nurture or nature?  
one consumes the other  
and all the while the dark bubbles under   
skin and eyes and in the heartbeat of  
a thousand sons

stop.  
breathe.  
your eyes are blue  
your skin is freckled from the sun  
they flinch from  
your heart is wrapped in silver and it belongs to  
you


End file.
